Lullaby
by Darkloveangel
Summary: Draco must prove to the Dark Lord that he is worthy of what he desire's most.
1. A visit down memory lane

**Lullaby**

**Chapter 1**

**A visit down memory lane**

He arrives before his master, his mask firmly in its place. He keeps his eyes downcast as to save himself the horror of looking into the red eyes of the snake-like man who sits high up before him. The throbbing in his left arm has slightly lessened now that he is before his master, after heeding the call to the innate pain that bubbled beneath his skin. How different life seemed, once, when he was sixteen, he would have cowered before the Dark Lord, cringed to hear his name, but now at the age of twenty-seven he could understand the great power, majesty and leadership which ebbed incessantly from the dark magic of his lord.

Times had of course changed, and he had regained his name, his legacy with carefully placed services to the Cause of the Dark Lord.

'_You cannot kill, Draco,' said Dumbledore._

Indeed at the time these words were correct but years had passed, people had died, causes lost and he had matured, learnt that in order to live under the Dark Lord's new regime he would have to kill. Of course he had thought that with each murder, each cold-blooded attack, that he would have gotten better at it, stronger at falling to his emotions, less likely to feel sick. And indeed he was right. Soon, when he had cast the curse or either drained the victim of their blood, the distress of seeing the life leave eyes of blue, brown and green did not seem to faze him.

He needed to live.

Though his body seemed constantly cold, like the frost had sunk deep within his bones, he came to the conclusion that one day he would be rewarded and able to live a somewhat normal life. And again he had been right. Two years after the fall of Harry Potter and the rise of the Dark Lord, Draco received access into the innermost circle.

'_Glad you could join us, young Malfoy,' leered the Dark Lord, 'or should I just say Malfoy?'_

'_I believe that now my mother and father are dead it would be rightly that I shouldn't be called 'young' Malfoy.' _

'_See, my Lord,' lovingly addressed Bellatrix, 'he has become great and a loyal benefactor to your cause.'_

'_Yes he has, hasn't he? Do well, Malfoy, and I will give you the greatest gift of all.'_

Since that time, he has now served the Dark Lord tirelessly hoping that he would get what he was promised. He was given Malfoy Manor back last year as a reward for all the help he had done, he was made head of the Ministry of Magic (as no minister existed), and he had enough gold to buy most of Asia. But deep in his heart he knew that none of these mattered, the only thing which had been on his mind since the moment he had been promised a gift was what kept him killing, kept him alive awake. Some nights he would wake up, but not with nightmares plagued with screams, but from the wickedness of his dream. He felt sixteen all over again! He'd searched every ministry file put many close friends on to the case, searched every prison in Europe and yet he had not found all that he had wanted.

So he put his hope on what had been solidly promised to him, power. The Dark Lord had told Draco once in solitude his plan.

'_I can see the power you crave, Malfoy,' hissed Voldemort, 'and I can give it to you.'_

'_Yes, my lord, but I never wish to pass yours.' _

'_Of course not, which is why I have come to a decision I will one day present you with a task. It will prove whether you will be able to shall we say, handle the pressure.'_

'_Yes, my Lord, what shall the reward be?' _

'_Well wouldn't you like to know,' smirked Voldemort as he continued with what he had in store for Draco._

The Dark Lord promised Draco a grand prize for his commitment, explained that his loyalty would bring thing he wanted most. He was surprised to be told by the Dark Lord that what he had been searching for, for some years now, was indeed not what his soul really craved.

'_Power is what __you__ want Malfoy' leered Voldemort his snakelike eyes narrowing 'and you will do anything, lose anything, kill anything, hate anything for just a small taste of it.'_

And in his mind he blatantly refused this statement, not believing what he was hearing but knowing that it made some sort of sense.

'_When you will receive this sort of power, is yet to be seen' _

'_Yes my Lord.' Draco said _

'_Go now. I will one day call on you to complete an exceedingly great task, that should you pass; will bring you glory and that power that you crave.' Voldemort said 'however should you fail, I think, remains to be known.'_

'_Yes my Lord'_

Twelve days had passed after this meeting when he was again summoned to see the Dark Lord privately. He was welcoming to this idea, hoping the time had come to complete the unknown task so as to receive what his selfish body craved. But of course something else had been given to him something he had worked all these years to find, the prize that he favoured above all.

'_Come closer, Malfoy,' commanded Voldemort. 'I know your deepest darkest secrets and wants, yet I must disappoint you in saying that today I shall not be giving you your task. However, I have found something that you may enjoy very much, something that I know you have been searching for. Do not fear me, Malfoy; I do hope that this will in turn not ruin any of the good things that you have been doing for me.'_

'_No, my Lord, nothing could ever deter me from your Cause,' he replied obediently._

'_Well we shall see, shan't we? Bring her!'_

_And at that Ginny Weasley was unceremoniously dumped at his feet._


	2. Answering the plast

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Notes:**

**Ok so here is the next chapter, it's a bit rushed but I hope it's still understandable.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Answering the past**

_Shock had been the first emotion that coursed through his body. How many years had he searched the world in search of her, believing in the end; that like everything else in his life, that she too was dead. But now to see her lying shaken at his feet was something else entirely. Oh gods how he wished to feel her hair again, smell her sweet perfume, feel her lips. She had looked up at him, scared, begging him with her eyes to save her._

'_My Lord, I do not understand.'_

'_Do you think you could fool me? Fool your Lord, Malfoy? I know everything.'_

'_Yes, my Lord, of course. Thank you.'_

'_I should think after all these years of service you deserve a little prize. I do believe once upon a time you found her quite endearing and I know you still do. I do, however, expect a new generation to come from this to serve our Cause.'_

'_Indeed, my lord. Thank you. You have as always been merciful.'_

_After being dismissed, he had pulled Ginny to her feet and pulled her quickly to an apparition point and taken her straight to Malfoy Manor where instead of her hugging him, loving him, he was in for a surprise._

'_Don't touch me, you Death Eater! SCUM near my skin!' she all but bellowed_

'_Ginny, it's me, Draco; you're safe no one can touch you now.'_

_She looked quite well as if she had just recently been found in hiding and quickly brought to him._

'_How dare you! You disgust me, don't come any closer! LET ME GO!'_

_The loud crack of his hand colliding with her skin seemed to calm her down as he then helped her into the parlour and onto one of his mother's favourite white couches._

'_Listen to me,' he demanded, looking at her straight in the eye. 'You are lucky they didn't kill you. Now you are to live here with me and soon after we are married you will give me an heir, but that is to keep the Dark Lord happy. I will ask you questions and you will answer them truthfully!'_

'_Where have you been living?'_

_A small silence eschewed as she fought an inner battle_

'_Wales.'_

'_How did you escape?'_

'_The night of the attack on the Burrow I had gone down to the lake at the back of the house past the trees,' she looked at him, stony-eyed, 'and when I came back, it was burnt. I looked, but no one was there. I found bodies, but that was it. I took a broom and flew as far as I could, and then I was smuggled from I don't know where out of the country until I found myself in Wales.'_

'_You should have come to me. Why didn't you?'_

'_I wanted to die. I hoped that as I was flying I would fall off or something and then I would never wake up. But it seems I did not, and I could not come to you as when I read the prophet the next morning it said you had been at the raid.'_

'_Ginny, I...I came to try and save you make sure you lived!'_

'_Of course you did. But did you ever think that I could never and would never be able to live, properly, without my family. Could you not have told me? Helped me spare their lives, work out an escape root?' she had now stood and was becoming hysterical_

'_Ginny, I haven't after all these years stopped loving you,' he said. 'You went down to the lake that night because you thought you heard the music of the tree. It was a trick. I had placed a silencing charm on the others in your house and lured you out. Then I put an atmospheric changer around you so you would not see the flames and return. I couldn't tell you because I hadn't seen you for so long, and it was a task that needed to be done there was no other way. And if that meant that I could only save you, let you live then that would be enough.'_

'_How dare you! If you had really loved me, you would have let me die. You would have told me so I could have saved my family.'_

_Suddenly she felt an unwelcome wave of calmness pouring over her and her mind screamed at her to fight against it but it was to no avail._

'_My family is dead too,' he replied coldly. 'I could only save myself and then I could have only saved you. Delly'_

_Crack_

'_Master called Delly' squeaked the little house-elf bowing so low that its forehead touched the ground_

'_Take Ginevra here and bathe her, put her in a white gown and prepare her for the marriage ceremony'_

'_What? No! Draco?' She begged grabbing onto his robe as he stood 'Let's talk, more, come, Draco?'_

'_She is to be ready and in the foyer at 6.30' He said ignoring her pleas_

'_Come, Missus must come with Delly'_

'_No, Draco you don't have to do this now. Draco! Draco please!' she screamed and screamed his name until she had been pulled out of the room by the small house elf_

After a long time of staring straight ahead Draco stood moving towards the window. He looked out toward the dark woods looking for something that wasn't really there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Who goes there?' came the melodious voice of a girl from underneath the tree_

_How glorious was this site to his eyes, to see such a tree hiding the magic of the entire world. Every night he has been coming to this tree as if it had been calling him to it, down in the centre of the forbidden forest. It sparkled in the night light, the moon showing the hidden secrets beneath its mystic branches. But tonight he would not be alone, someone else had come too, and this was his tree. _

'_Speak! Before I draw my wand' she called_

'_To bad I drew mine before you had the chance to even take a breath' he whispered into her ear, his wand at her neck._

'_You do not scare me' she said not very convincingly _

_He stepped back then to take a look at her, her eyes searching his face for familiarity and when she found it her body seemed to relax._

'_Can you see now? I have come, just as you asked.' she said_

'_Indeed, I see you found my tree.' He replied walking around the tree_

'_Your tree? I think not, this is my tree I have been coming here for years.'_

'_No its mine, see, it pulls me to it' he replied his spoilt side coming out_

'_This conversation is ridiculous, let's say its everyone's tree' she said finally_

'_No. Its only our tree' he said from behind her_

'_Yes, yes...I...I guess so,' she mumbled 'it's beautiful is it not?'_

'_Hmm quite,' he sighed opening his arms to her 'come to me'_

_She walked into his arms and there beneath the stars and under the mystic branches of the tree they made love over and over again..._

Crack

'Master,' bowed the house elf 'Dilly has finished Missus, for Master'

Draco waved his hand carelessly; he wanted to remember again all that happened under that tree. But there would be plenty of time later; he had been waiting for this moment for too long.

He walked through the dark corridors of the Manor were little light shone, he opened the door to his chamber and started to prepare, no lights were on the only visible light came from the moon. He dressed in a dark set of dress robes, looking into the mirror to see a stranger of his younger self looking back at him.

His eyes were darker, more mystic even; his pale face gave him his angelic presence and with the moon behind him made his hair look like a halo around his face. Finally satisfied with his appearance he made his way back to the foyer to see a very calm Ginny looking at him.

When he was about a foot away from her he stood still taking her in. He gazed into her eyes, once fiery seemed dull and glassy.

'Did you have more calming potion?' he smirked 'Can't you just behave?'

Even his sexual innuendo seemed lame, but he blamed it on the tension in the air.

'I'll probably need three more doses just to get through your horrible jokes' she spat somewhat pathetically

'You look...lovely' he tried

And it was true the simple white gown they had dressed her in, was made from pure silk, coming down over her milky skin reaching the ground softly. Her hair was left mane like around her plain round face which brought out the womanly beauty she sometimes seemed to lack. Though so much more enticing. Her neckline was simple with a few pearls stitched into her dress.

'Would it be too much to wish I didn't?'

'Come we need to go,' he said moving towards her 'give me your hand'

He pulled her towards his body when she flinched away from his touch, and he couldn't help but notice how well her body still matched his. Even after so many years, even after losing so much weight and so much of themselves.

'I'll not do this! I won't marry a Death Eater' she cried 'Don't you dare touch me'

'It's the only way, I would be sorry if only I could and knew how.' And with that he apparted them to the meeting place

He felt her stiffen when she saw all the Death Eater's and their masks in place, so he leant in to whisper in her ear.

'Don't say anything unless you're told to and let me answer everything and everyone. As much as this is horrible for both of us, I don't want you to die.'

She looked up at him with scared eyes and he thought he saw a slight nod of her head.

'Ahh Malfoy, you come finally with your long awaited fiancé!' announced Voldemort over the soft noises of the crowd

Silence fell as Draco walked up towards his lord with Ginny in tow. When he reached his destination he bowed low pulling Ginny with him.

'My Lord,' he said before standing 'I bring her'

'Yes I see that Malfoy, and it seems after all those years of search were not to no avail,' he said moving to caress Ginny's face 'Ha ha I see she fears me, good. You have my blessing Malfoy. Let's begin the ceremony.'

When he released Ginny she realised that she had been holding her breath, those snakelike eyes making her heart stop.

The wedding vows went by in a haze as the words of agreement left her lips and the kiss was quick and chaste. Soon she was surrounded by Death Eaters; their masks removed showing what lay beneath their dark covers. One came walking up to them as others sneered at her and complimented Malfoy, he came to stand before her very still his dark blue eyes staring at her meaningfully. When he removed his mask she could not help the loud intake of breath that came naturally.

'I see your young bride is tortured by my appearance,' expressed Blaise Zabini 'I guess I do not look as I did, though neither does she.'

'Stop flirting with my _wife_,' he exaggerated 'or I will be forced to remove you Zabini.'

And soon before she could cry out, they embraced. Of course what Blaise Zabini had said was indeed true; he no longer had flawless dark skin and mischievous eyes that had girls swooning. For his face now held many large battle scars, ones which marred his perfection, his eyes now were hard though a childish light seemed to sparkle beneath them. If it were possible Blaise Zabini was now more beautiful than ever, mysterious and intriguing.

'Ginevra Malfoy,' he said bowing slightly 'It's a pleasure to meet you again. I hope you and your husband will join me and my wife, Katherine, for supper one night'

'I have no care for pleasantries Zabini' turning to Draco she said 'I want to go now!'

'Excuse us Blaise'

Grabbing his wife Draco moved to the front of the stage to bow down again at his master's feet, whilst pulling Ginny with him.

'My Lord, it seems my wife is tired and in for a hasty retreat,' he smirked 'please excuseus'

'Yes, yes go...we still have many more marriages to do, the hardest still remains'

At that exact moment the doors to the Hall burst open with a clattering and an incessant scream.

'No! Get your hands off me!' she screamed

'Hermione?' thought Ginny to herself

'Silence girl,' Silenced Voldemort 'consider yourself lucky, a mudblood like you deserves nothing but torture, though you're old potions master has begged me to see otherwise.'

That's when Ginny saw a man with dark greasy hair walking up to take one of Hermione's shaking hands, trying to fix her torn, bloodied dress and covering the modesty she lacked.

'HERMIONE!' screamed Ginny 'You Bas...'

But before she could finish her sentence she felt the familiar pull at her belly and soon she was being apparted away.


	3. Reliving the memory

Chapter 3

**Reliving the memory**

As soon as her feet touched the ground Ginny whirled and pushed her way out of Draco's arms, moving to stand before him her arms crossed, her eyes livid. Draco stood facing her, calmly anticipating her outburst, something he had surely missed.

'Take me back' she whispered threateningly 'Was that Hermione with that greasy Snape?'

'You just told me you wanted to leave and yes that was the mudblood' he answered 'you should be lucky, he loves her in his own way, and has kept her alive. He will be good to her.'

'Good to her?' she scoffed 'I...I...I don't know'

And suddenly all the anger and the breaking of family heirlooms were put to a halt as Ginny became silent. The tears instead, one by one, trailed down her cheeks and her body seemed to lose the confidence which it had momentarily found. All the things Draco had been waiting for to come out of her stopped and he was left with the ghost of a girl who looked like the Ginny he once loved. He knew not what to do; anything he tried could be disastrous. If he were to hold her she could react badly, but she was obviously in need of comfort.

'What am I doing' he thought to himself 'I am Draco Malfoy, I am strong and shall do as I please. It is also my wedding night and I have the right to touch her. But I don't want her to hate me, although it may take time either way.'

'I know its hard' he tried at a type of sympathy 'but come here, let us go upstairs, come...'

Moving slowly towards her he took her in his arms. Gently wrapping his arms around her, it reminded him of the times they had shared together in the past.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Where is she' he thought angrily to himself 'when she gets here I am going to...'

'Talking to yourself again Malfoy?' she said smugly coming round the tree 'They say it's the first sign of madness'

'You are late.'

'And you are mad.'

'Really? Mad am I? Would a mad man do this?' he replied grabbing her and pulling her to him

'Ha ha stop, stop it!' she laughed as he kissed her face and neck

Looking up the tree almost twinkled, shading them from the world, the night and all its fancies. The gentle breeze held them together and the sound of the land calmed them enough to bring them to the middle of the forest.

'Draco what do you want most?' Ginny asked suddenly

'You' he answered 'and power of course'

'Which do you want more?'

But no more words were spoken as Draco continued kissing her, holding her and humming to her.

'I will love you forever, no matter what I do or how I act, I love you' he whispered 'remember that'

'I will'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'We must consummate the marriage' he said almost harshly

A little disappointed when she didn't raise her head nor reply to him, Draco lead her through the passages where statues and master works hung. But none held any interest with her. They passed the music room, the ballroom and its grandness. But not even those made her eyes twinkle. And finally they reached his suite, where a large four poster bed lay. Gold and red trimmings adorned its sides, matching the silken sheets. The grand room seemed lifeless and empty though, and Draco hoped that it would soon change with Ginny.

'There is a bathroom to the side and night things in the dresser' he said 'I had Delly bring some of my mother's clothes...that is until you buy your own'

Silently she walked in, bracing herself for what was to come.

'It can't be that bad' he smirked to himself 'it's not like we haven't done it before.'

He heard the flush of the toilet and his fear of her taking too long evaporated, when he reminded himself everything harmful and strange had been removed until he could trust her.

He walked to his own dresser and started to undress, whilst removing his shirt his gaze moved to the window where the moon lay.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Ginevra' he whispered as he came towards the tree where he knew his love was awaiting him

'Yes? I am here Draco.' She replied happily

Once he was near her with his arms wrapped tightly around her, he looked deep into her eyes which were now black in the dark night.

'Do you remember when I told you I would always love you, no matter what?' he asked desperately

'Yes of course, what's wrong Draco? Is something happening? Have you done something bad? If only you'll come to Dumbledore he could ....'

'No!' he angrily replied 'I will not go to Dumbledore, I will not lower myself to that imbecile. Your side is losing Ginny, do you not see that?'

With tears in her eyes Ginny slapped him as hard as she could right across the face.

'At least I am fighting for the **right** side Draco' she cried tearfully 'we may be losing but it's not over yet, and I would rather die than let them take what is right.'

'I want nothing to happen to you.' He answered 'I want you to be safe, whatever happens, I want you come out alive so that we can be together.'

'Oh Draco! We will' she cried putting her arms around his neck 'but it's not that simple, if the order wins you die, if you-know-who wins I die.'

'No, no I will never let that happen,' he determinedly responded 'if we win, and the Dark Lord will win, I will make sure nothing happens to you, I will find you, I will save you, and I will love you. Whatever it takes, whatever I must do, I will do it. But promise you'll love me, forgive me...'

'Oh Draco, what can I say, I don't want you to do all that, to do anything to save me, who must die for me to live?' she tiredly replied 'what can I say?'

'Just say yes, that you will forgive me and understand that it was all a plan to keep you safe, and that I had no choice, no choice at all.'

'What is going to happen? Draco?' she asked worried, searching his face for any sign of what was to come

'Nothing, just say yes, please.' He begged kissing her tears from upon her cheeks

'Yes...yes...yes'

And with all the sorrow in their hearts they held each other until dawn broke them apart.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the moment he had known what was to happen to her family, what task he had to fulfil. Although he cared not for the lives of the Weasley's he knew what he would be doing to the one he loved. It was almost as if the Dark Lord knew of Draco's love for the youngest Weasley which made him order the attack. And for Draco to lead it. But with everything that he had done and said, she had promised to love him, or at least to forgive him.

The bathroom door closing brought him slowly out of his reverie and he turned to see her timidly standing before the door in a simple purple silk nightgown.

'When will I get my wand' she asked 'will I have my own room?'

It was as if she was scared to be near him, to want to be with him. Her shaky hands made him realise she was wasting time to go around the inevitable act they would perform tonight.

'Tomorrow we will discuss everything.' He replied walking slowly to her 'Tomorrow.'

Gently, almost like leading a frail old lady, he led her to the enormous bed. He wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible, maybe make her used to him again.

'Make it as quick as possible please' she begged

Had she been anyone else he would have been cruel, teasing and torturing them with his touch, finger, teeth and tongue. But to see her so frail and vulnerable only made him want to comply and let her be so she could rest.

'If I do it quickly she can see that she can trust me' he thought 'and then there will be time and a lot more fun when she loves me again.'

So he complied finishing what needed to be started, quickly. Tucking her underneath the mattress he sighed knowing it would be hard. She resisted him when he pulled her to him, tense in his arms, but soon she relaxed and her breathing slowed as her head lulled onto his heart.

'I promised I'd keep you safe' he whispered to her sleeping form, kissing the top of her head 'I'm glad your home.'


End file.
